


Time - the greatest enemy

by SonofCoul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame (Movie), Avengers Endgame Movie, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But some chapters may be viewed as that, Natasha Feels, Not intended as a fix it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, Steve Feels, They all deserved a happy ending, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCoul/pseuds/SonofCoul
Summary: SPOILERS - LOTS OF THEM- DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAMEUnhelpfully, the directors and writers appear to be contradicting one another as regards the ending. I will be proceeding on the basis of the rules set out in canon in the movie (as explained by Bruce and the Ancient One) because the version in canon does not potentially turn Steve Rogers into a monster like the version proposed by the writers does. Not only is the Russos version what is shown in canon, it also allows Steve to keep helping people and not sit on his butt allowing bad things to happen.First chapter contains cheeseburgers.Second chapter added - missing scene with Bucky and Steve. Please read the chapter note first.Third chapter - remembering Natasha





	1. What more needs to be said?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS - LOTS OF THEM- DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME
> 
> I will be doing various one shots (in no particular order) relating to Endgame. I should say that I loved Endgame and its ending. I already know I may be in the minority in these parts. Hopefully, that won't stop you reading, but I know the strength of feeling in fandom.
> 
> I'll make sure to tag each chapter appropriately so people can give it a miss if they think it is something likely to anger them. Chapter one contains cheeseburgers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Happy go to the park.
> 
> Not beta'd. all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS - LOTS OF THEM- DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME
> 
> I will be doing various one shots (in no particular order) relating to Endgame. I should say that I loved Endgame and its ending. 
> 
> I already know I may be in the minority in these parts and disagree with declarations that my favourite character Steve has been ruined and he wouldn't do what he did. I very strongly disagree with that for several reasons, related to his journey through the 7 films (not counting cameos) and Bruce and the Ancient one's explanations about time travel. Hopefully, that won't stop you reading, but I know the strength of feeling in fandom.
> 
> Unhelpfully, the writers and directors are now contradicting one another as to Steve's ending. My preference is the explanation taken from the cannon set out in the movie. I am happy I understood Bruce and the Ancient One and therefore will be sticking with the explanation that Steve goes to an alternate timeline. I also feel it represents the better of the two options and lines up, not only with the time travel explanation in Endgame, but the development of Steve's character through his 3 movies and Endgame, and brining it full circle. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll make sure to tag each chapter appropriately so people can give it a miss if they think it is something likely to anger them. Chapter one contains cheeseburgers.

* * *

Planet Earth teaming with life and all that comes with, noise, lots of noise. Car horns, the general buzz of chatter as people travel in every direction. Some strolling leisurely and others rushing off in a hurry, bumping in to people and carrying on without apology. Happy always paid attention to his surroundings these days, but particularly when he was taking Morgan out.

"Cheeseburger, please Happy?" Morgan looks up at him and how could he ever say no to that request? "of course". Morgan squeezes his hand tighter and leads him towards Burger King. It is tradition now, that when they come to the park, she gets a cheeseburger from the Burger King just across the road. The noise hits them as they enter, full of kids and families, all eating lunch, with some doing what he and Morgan will do, take out and eat it in the park.

The staff in here know them well by now, know who they are, know who Morgan is. She never pays in here, not that she knows it

"$5.70 please" Jason says to Morgan as they approach the counter. It had become a joke. Despite the many efforts of staff to get her to try something else, she wasn't having it. They gave up and Happy never had to tell them. It was always just the usual for the both of them.

"You taking out, Morgan?" Jason asks her. "Yes, please. It's sunny so we are going to sit in the park. I'll sit with daddy."

"Well, it is a lovely day for it."

Happy looks out the window across the street at the park and it is full to the brim with families and kids, laughing, running and playing or individuals siting reading and relaxing...living.

"What are you going to do?" Happy hears Jason asking her. "You aren't going to try dragging Happy down the chute again are you, after last time?"

"That wasn't last time, that was ages ago...and one time...and anyway..." Happy begins, but Morgan interrupts.

"No, can't do that because mommy and uncle Rhoadey are working and wouldn't be able to come save him." Morgan says through giggles.

Happy looks between them, pointing his finger "Oh, I see how it is, ganging up on me." Morgan giggles some more. Happy knows she likes Jason as he never talks at her or is shocked about her talking about her dad. Some people don't know how to deal with it. Jason knows what she means and he also keeps up the pretence of her paying for her lunch. Happy likes Jason too.

The first time they'd come in here after the park officially opened, the staff had been adamant that they didn't need to pay and Morgan had become upset because she didn't want special treatment, didn't want to be singled out. Happy knew they meant well, that it was out of respect and gratefulness. He also knew Tony would want to pay for himself, but he couldn't deny these people the chance to show some thanks in a small way that meant so much to them. So, he spoke with them and compromised. Morgan would seemingly pay and after they had left, the money went straight in one of the newly renamed Stark Family Foundation charity tins that sat on the counters.

Jason handed over their order, "Now remember to let your lunch settle before going on the roundabout, you don't want to be sick."

"She won't", Happy answers.

"I was talking to you." Morgan starts giggling again and it warms Happy's broken heart to hear her laughing.

Jason passes the bag with their food to Morgan "I know I can trust you with it." He says, his eyes laughing and mocking Happy.

"Right, I've had enough abuse for today", Happy tries to sound angry and upset, but knows he's failed as Morgan keeps giggling.

* * *

 

Morgan pulls Happy towards her favourite seat in the park, in one of the eye areas, past the pond with the ducks and the play area. The sun is shinning brightly down on them and so many people are taking advantage of it. They settle down at a table next to another family and not far from the memorial stone.

"Oh, cool, see that? The sitting area is shaped like Iron Man's helmet". Happy hears a boy say to his friend. He sounds British.

"Oh, wow, look how massive the paly area is!" Happy hears the other boy say in response and looks up to see the boys looking at it in awe. Well, they weren't going to skimp on it. Tony wouldn't have and no way was his memorial park going to be anything less than as large as life as the man himself. The boys run off to play as their dad shouts after them to be careful.

If Morgan heard the boys she hasn't let on. "You, ok Kiddo?" Morgan nods her head at him, grinning through a mouthful of cheeseburger. He thinks maybe it helps her to see all the people grateful for her dad, but he dreads the day when she is older and that may not be enough for her any more because it has to come at some point. For now, it seems to help her to come here, so he'll damn well put up with the stabbings in his heart for her. Happy digs in to his own lunch. Morgan had been horrified to discover Happy doesn't like cheeseburgers. He'd wormed his way out of her bad books by telling her it was all the more for her.

They eat happily in silence, Happy watching everything around them and the park is so full of life, being used in a manner Tony would approve of. Happy suddenly feels Morgan scoot closer to him and he looks down to see she has finished her lunch. She's smiling up at him with that cheeky grin she'd inherited. She knows the 10 minute rule and he knows she's just started her countdown. Just like he knows she will be up on her feet and tearing away to the play area bang on the 10 minutes, to the second.

It is easy to spot the out of towners and tourists. They don't pay Happy or Morgan any attention. New Yorkers don't bother them, but you see the glances and sometimes feel the whispers. He knows people aren't saying anything bad, but he tries to shield Morgan from that attention nonetheless. She knows who her dad is, she knows what she has lost.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Happy hears another British voice. He looks up to see a women approaching the table the two boys had been sitting at. She is crying and the man, presumably her husband, is concerned. She can't speak through the tears, but simply hands her husband one of the leaflets from next to the memorial stone. Eventually she manages to say "memorial inscription" before bursting into tears again. This time, Morgan definitely hears, she grips Happy's hand tight and he's not sure which of them is taking the most comfort from it.

There were so many things that could have been put up there, so many words and thoughts to express the depth of loss, but in the end it could only really be one. It puzzles first time visitors until they read one of the leaflets beside the memorial stone explaining about the park, then comes the shock and the tears, as the explanation, meaning and gravity of that one simple sentence on the memorial fully hits them.

"Tony Stark, loved 3000", Happy hears the man say out loud through a shaky voice and obvious tears. "Bloody hell".

Morgan grips Happy's hand tighter, looking up at him. She smiles through her tears and whispers to him "Daddy, loved 3000". She gives Happy a big hug for a couple of moments longer and then whispers in his ear "10 minute rule" and off she goes to play, because her daddy wanted her to live.

He couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to.


	2. The end of the line!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS - DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FILM
> 
> Missing scene from Endgame between Bucky and Steve. Bucky tells Steve "I'll miss you" just before Steve goes. He knows what is going to happen, so I am assuming they had a chat about it and we just didn't get to see it. 
> 
> That is what this missing scene is. Though, for those who think Steve has been ruined and is now the devil, I don't agree with that at all and it is reflected here. Proceed with caution, I ask only for civility. Explanations of my thinking and why I am fine with what they did with Steve's ending, in the chapter itself, as well as the notes at the end of the chapter.

Steve would recognise those footsteps anywhere so he doesn't turn around, just waits.

"I heard a rumour that you had gotten better at lying, Punk, but you seem as transparent as ever. You're practically broadcasting your thoughts to the galaxy."

"Jerk", Steve responds fondly as Bucky sits down next to him.

Steve sees the long glance Bucky throws him, out of the corner of his eyes. "You remember how I never wanted to go fight? How I was drafted and didn't volunteer? How I wanted you stay at home where it was safer." Steve doesn't respond immediately and Bucky gives him a prod with his shoulder.

"You always could read me like a book, Buck."

"Well, mostly everyone thinks it's just your hero complex that made you volunteer, but we've all changed. We can't be the same as we were and you've lived another 5 years without me."

Steve opens his hands to show what he is clutching. "You could come with me, you know. Got one for each of us."

Bucky's face darkens "You ain't stupid, Buddy, so don't talk like you are. You know fine well why that can't work for me like it will for you."

Steve closes his hand, turns away from Bucky and looks out at the lake.

"I can't come Stevie, you can't save me here. That isn't how it works, Bruce already explained. I am what I am, who I am and I need to live with that. I need to figure out my own stuff."

Steve can't speak, the internal battle raging. He thinks of the little girl inside the house behind him and how her dad was always telling him to get a life, that a second chance shouldn't be wasted. He thinks of his hero, brother, and best friend sitting next to him, always there for him.

"No, no, no. Don't do that. Don't make this about me." Steve looks up at Bucky. "You know fine well I'd have stayed at home in the 40's if I could have, at the time, left the fighting to everyone else. But I went cause I had no choice and your stubborn little ass found a way to come get me."

"Then lost you", Steve fires back.

"You're making me want to give you a slap round the back of the head, Punk. You always put others before yourself, always. Me included, and the last time you saved me, it was at a cost."

Silence enveloped them, but it wasn't long before Steve found he had to break it "You were always there for me, always protecting me from the bullies."

Bucky stands up, pacing a little, trying to work off some of the anger building in him. "No", Bucky says so harshly that Steve flinches. "I was trying to protect you from yourself because you were never able to see back then that you did not need to fight every damn battle you came across, not everything had to be a fight."

"Buck", Steve begins, but Bucky isn't stopping "And now, now, you've finally realised that you don't need to be the one fighting every battle, that you finally want something for yourself, without reference to the rest of the world, and you're trying to find an excuse to deny yourself it. I damn well refuse to be that excuse." Bucky's voice gets a little higher, louder. "Don't you dare make me that excuse! You're not trying to make Sam that excuse. Why? Because he isn't a man out of time like us? I damn well know you respect him, so why not make him your excuse to stay?"

Steve has no answer, but to look at the gift or curse he's holding in his hands.

Bucky sighs and sits back down. "I wanted you to stay at home and live the life I knew I wasn't going to be able to, you little jerk." Bucky says with less anger now. " Cause even if I hoped I'd make it home, no one comes home the same way they left."

Steve has nothing to say to that, no denial. He damn well knows that is true.

"Back then you wanted to come with me, but couldn't. Right now, I'm telling you I wouldn't come even if I could." Steve looks over at Bucky so sharply, he cracks his neck.

"We had to part back then, but you forced the issue to get out there and fight. This isn't just about what we want, but what we need and it is ok to need different things."

"But, what about..."

"Sam will look after me. He's a good man, reminds me of someone, though not nearly as stubborn...thankfully..." Bucky smirks at him.

"Jerk."

"Always, Punk. Always." Bucky pulls Steve in for a hug, then pulling back continues "You spoke to me when I was sleeping. Shuri told me that when they had me out of the chamber for tests and diagnostics, you'd sit with me and talk to me."

Steve looks at Bucky with interest as he isn't sure where Bucky is going with this.

"I already knew that, remember the sound of that droning voice." Steve tries to give Bucky a shove, but he dodges, smirking. "Everyone thinks you're so quiet, but you can really talk when you want to. What was it Peggy said to you about me? Give your friend the respect of making his own decisions."

Steve swallows the lump in his throat. "I'm asking you, Buddy, not to make me your excuse. Don't torture yourself about it. You want something and you have a good shot at it. Respect my choice to stay here without you, because I'll respect your choice to go. Friends look out for one another and by god we've both done that plenty, but they also don't hold one another back when they need to go different paths..."

"Buck, I.." Steve begins choked up, but Bucky stops him.

They drift into silence and it isn't as uncomfortable as it was earlier. The wind whistles and the water ripples. Bucky puts his arm around Steve's shoulder.

"It's the end of the line, Buddy, and it's ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations of where I am coming from.
> 
> 1\. The stones in the main timeline have been destroyed by Thanos, which presumably leaves the main timeline extremely vulnerable, based on what the Ancient one says, but I guess that is an issue for Far From Home and/or Phase 4 to address. 
> 
> 2\. Bruce and the Ancient one explain that if you change the past you create an alternate timeline and don't change the main timeline you came from. Main Steve could not prevent what happened to Bucky in the main timeline because it has already happened to both of them. It will always happen that way in the main timeline and that can't be changed. 
> 
> 3\. The stones must be returned to where they came from and Steve has this task. He puts them back where they came from and then goes to Peggy. As soon as he decides to go back to Peggy, a new timeline is created. He lives his life in an alternate timeline with an alternate Peggy. He does not therefore rob the main timeline Peggy of her life, husband and/or children. That always happens. 
> 
> 4\. In the new timeline, Steve will help save that timeline's Bucky and stop HYDRA. He can't change the main timeline, but he can stop it happening again in his new one. The shield isn't broken when he gives it to Sam as Steve brought it with him from his alternate timeline. He still had Pym Particles and the wrist device. We know you don't actually need the machine itself as Steve and Tony prove when they jump straight from 2012 to the 70's. You just need the device and particles. 
> 
> 5\. Finally, Bucky clearly knew what Steve is going to do as he says "I'm gonna miss you", as Steve is getting ready to leave. This is why Bucky tells Sam to go to Steve. Bucky doesn't need answers. He knows, Sam doesn't.


	3. Daughter of Ivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As for Endgame itself, the only real disappointment I had was Nat dying so soon and the little time given to mourning her (even though I understand it). This is an extension to what we saw in Endgame and starts before what we saw.

* * *

"The stones create what we know as the flow of time." Bruce's voice cuts through the eerie silence. Steve meets his eyes "That's what the sorcerer said, anyway...remove one and you disrupt it, weaken the timeline, make it vulnerable...six stones...now five of us." Bruce finishes sadly.

Clint lets out a loud, wounded growl, halfway between pain and and a threat, but stays where he is leaning on the pillar for support, with his arms folded tight against him, glaring at the open space in front of him.

"Tony will be out in a minute. He's just securing the stones". Bruce explains gently, never taking his eyes off Clint..."and Thor, he's..."

"Thor can stay inside for all I care", Clint interrupts, his harsh words whip through the air and he looks at both of them, almost daring them to argue.

They're all hurting at her loss, but Clint has the added survivor's guilt weighing on his shoulders. Steve sees Bruce swallowing back a retort, calming himself, letting it go and turning towards the water. They didn't need to fight, not now. It was her that taught him that, finally got through to him, made him realise not every situation required a fight.

Be who you need to be to get the job done. "Hail Hydra", he whispers to himself, catching himself and looking up to check Bruce and Clint hadn't heard, but they are both lost in their own thoughts. Sighing in relief, he smiles sadly to himself. Childish though it is, he'd been looking forward to telling her how he'd managed to get the mind stone. Not a punch thrown...well, he isn't counting the fight with his idiot younger self, because really, as soon as he showed up, punches were unavoidable...and he was going to ask her about America's ass, and how she hadn't told him before, imagining the banter she'd have thrown at him.

The silence surrounds them, only occasionally punctuated by the sound of the water and the wind, and Steve doesn't want to break it. He allows it all to wash over him, bringing with it memories.

"Would you trust me to save your life?" a question from what seemed like a lifetime ago, the beginning of their friendship, the look on her face, he remembers his answer and knows of all the things he may have gotten wrong, trusting her wasn't one of them.

He's there at Peggy's funeral, another part of his old life taken from him, nothing he can do about it, lost, still so very lost, "I didn't want you to be alone." She understood him, that fear, he hated being alone.

Steve knew the world judged them all harshly, something he'd had to get used to, something she'd helped him accept. Tears sting at his eyes. That same world would never understand how important she was to the five of them...to them all. Never quite grasp how she wasn't the worst of what they all thought.

"If you're about to tell me to look on the bright side, then I'm about to hit you in the face with a peanut butter sandwich." Steve snorted, she would have too, but there she was again pulling him to the truth. Neither of them could let the past go.

"You first." He'd spent the last 7 and half years learning from her, taking her advice and so the idea of him managing it first wasn't as ludicrous as it would have been before. That last grin followed by "See you in a minute" and knowing she never would manage it hurt him more than he could say.

The loud crunching of gravel, heralding Thor's arrival, broke him out of his thoughts. He cracks open an eye, looking at Clint, but he hasn't moved. The hand on his shoulder made him look away from Clint. Tony nods at him, as he follows in behind Thor and takes a seat. The air seems to fill up with their emotions, their shock, sadness, their loss. They'd found their way back together, the six of them, and now there is a gaping hole.

"Do we know if she had any family?" Tony's voice breaks through the silence.

"Yeah", Steve looks up at Tony "us".


End file.
